The Last Horcrux of Voldemort
by Lilith Osborn
Summary: Harry and his friends return to the closed Hogwarts in search of one of the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes. They contemplate what it could be and a realization hits Harry and his friends. Please R and R So I know if I should write more. Rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of Harry and his friends defeating the Horcruxes to try to defeat Voldemort. This is following the books and some ideas that I have for the seventh book. Please review if you guys like it because I will continue if you do!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and it's awesome!**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room on one of the squishy chairs while Hermione lit a fire in the long abandoned fireplace. Ron was up in the old dormatories reminicing sincethe trio seemed to do that a lot lately.

They sat in what had once been the greatest school in history, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In most's opinion, it had hit it's highest point when Professor Dumbledore had been appointed and presided as Headmaster. It had also hit it's lowest point when he died, causing the school to be abandoned. After all, the only reason that most of the parents sent their kids to school there was BECAUSE of Dumbledore. He was the only one that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had ever feared and Hogwarts was the only place he wasn't able to infiltrate without help.

Now having so many people under one roof was too dangerous. No parent would send their child to Hogwarts, even if it was open.

Harry and his two friends had been going around for the past year in search of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now all but one was uncursed and destroyed. The locket, the ring, the diary, the mirror of Erised, Nagini (Voldemort's pet), and Hufflepuff's cup. That was why the trio was at Hogwarts again. Hufflepuff's cup had been found in the trophy room of the school and they were up in Griffindor tower contemplating what the last Horcrux could be.

Harry found it hard to think of that at the moment though, he was busy being pelted with memories.

His first year at Hogwarts, his first time flying, his first kiss with Ginny, his first journey with the invisibility cloak, the room of requirements, the owlery, the D.A. (which the Order of the Pheonix had adopted as a new title), Fred and George leaving Hogwarts, and Harryleaving Hogwarts himself.

Harry let all of the emotions run over him, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

His entire life had been plagued because of Voldemort. He had had to live his life of abuse with the Dursleys, lived with fame that caused everyone to be skeptical and unbelieving, every year he seemed to be attacked by him or made aware of some other horror that had gone unseen, caused by Voldemort. His scar burning, being possessed by Voldemort, having to be in the Tri Wizard tournament because of Voldemort. It was all his fault. Most of the excitement in Harry's life had been because of Voldemort. Harry couldn't think of a single memory that didn't remind him of the man. Even flying made him think of him and how Quiddich games had been canceled from lack of attendence and danger of such large group gatherings. All because of Voldemort.

Sometimes Hermione worried about Harry. He seemed to get more gloomy the farther they went in their journeys. Sometimes she was afraid he wouldn't be able to conjure his patronus, after all it was difficult to think of a happy thought these days but Harry would have it even harder than most. She decided to break the silence and the badgering they were all getting from memories by brought up the matter at hand.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should start thinking about the next Horcrux, I mean I know it may seem a little early but-"

"No, you're right, so what do we have so far?"

"Well since we have gotten things from all of the other houses: Slytherin, Haufflepuff's cup and the Mirror that was made by Ravenclaw,"

"Yes I guess that leavesGryffindor." Harry nodded.

"Unless he hated them so much he didn't think anything of their's worthy of using." offered Ron from the bottom of the staircase.

"Hi Ron," said Hermione " you're right but I think he would want to use something, just to prove that he could get something of his enemy's and use it against them, I mean who would suspect something that was right under their nose and that they thought would be on their side."

"So what is there of Gryffindors?" said Harry, thinking outloud.

"What about Gryffindor's sword?" offeredRon.

"No," said Hermione. "remember? Harry got Gryffindor's sword out of Gryffindor'shat, I don't think that Voldemort could have conjured the sword I mean didn't Dumbledore say something about that Harry?" she knew it was hard to think of Dumbledore, especially for Harry, he had been in such a state when the former Headmaster had died.

"Yes," he answered "He said that that could only be summoned by a true Gryffindor."

"Ok then," said Ron. "Well maybe there is something else, I mean Slytherin had the locket and the ring, so maybe Gryffindor has two-"

"The hat and the sword." interruptted Hermione.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well," began Hermione. " It had to be something that Voldemort could hide or make sure that it was well hidden, like Hufflepuff's cup. Who would have noticed it among so many other trophies? So he had to know it would be safe,like the trophy was in Hogwarts, ormaybe he set up a lot of curses around it. Then again maybe it is an animal like Nagini, I mean Voldemort could have skipped a Gryffindor object and found a dark creature. But then he would have to be sure it would be heavily guarded and protected, otherwise, what was the point?"

She paused and looked to Ron, who was starring at Harry worriedly. "Harry mate, are you ok? You look like Lockhart seeing a ghost after my wand backfired."

"I-it's me."

His two friends froze "What are you talking about Harry?"

"It's me," he whispered. "I'm the last Horcrux of Voldemort."

**Please review if you want me to continue! tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I was so glad to get your reviews thank you! Don't worry, Harry has evidence behind him being a Horcrux so please read and review and enjoy.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just having a hard time waiting for the 7th installment so I try to think of what ingenius thing J.K. Rowling will put in her book, aren't we all though.**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

"I'm the last Horcrux of Voldemort." he said, starring in disbelief as the fire.

"Harry that's im-"

"Hermione, Voldemort used Nagini as a Horcrux, why is it so unbelievable?"

"But-but he-he didn't know, when you were a baby, he didn't know you would survive so how could he use a spell to make you a Horcrux?"

"I'm not sure. We don't know how the spell works exactly. Maybe when his spell backfired, he had time to cast it."

"Or maybe it was an accident." added Ron. as much as he didn't want to believe that his friend had a bit of this guy's soul in him, that's how it looked at the moment.

"But why would he cast a spell like that on- on a _baby_ I mean, doesn't it seem rather odd to put a bit of his soul in a thing that can't really defend itself."

"Maybe he did it later," said Ron, thinking outloud. "I mean you have to admit he's had plenty of time to do it, or maybe a piece of his soul accidentally got into you that night, I mean that would explain you speaking Parseltongue, right?."

"To think," said Harry. "That all these years of going back to the Dursleys to renew that spell, all that time-"  
"It was protecting a piece of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's souls." Ron interrupted.

"But Harry," Hermione still didn't believe it, she didn't_ want _to believe it. "It just doesn't seem to make sense."

"Hermione it makes perfect sense!" Ron wasn't really mad at Hermione, but he was yelling. The stress was getting to him. "You've wondered yourself how You-Know-Who could have possessed Harry in fifth year in the Ministry of Magic if he already had a body, and how Harry could do it to him."

"You have?" Harry looked up at Hermione who looked distressed. She nodded numbly. He almost smiled, he was looking at one of the smartest witches to come out of Hogwarts, maybe one of the smartest witches _ever._

"It just didn't make sense, Harry," she said. "When he was a spirit he could possess things like Quirrel, but when he got a body, shouldn't he have stayed there?"

"He did it to Nagini too." Harry said. "When I possessed him, maybe that's why I was able too, we were all connected by pieces of Voldemort's soul."

"And remember?" added Ron. "Dumbledore said that it would take a true Gryffindor to summon Gryffindor's sword. So maybe that's Voldemort's way of getting an object of Gryffindor's I mean what better way to represent everything that Gryffindor stands for but with a true Gryfindor? A sword couldn't do that and neither can a hat.

"I suppose it does make sense." Hermione admitted. "You said Dumbledore told you some of You-Know-Who's powers were transferred to you, so maybe that was why, because you had a piece of his soul with you." she gulped. "It's so perfect and so horrible Harry." her eyes were bright.

They had all been thinking the same thing: How did they get rid of it? All of the other Horcruxes had been damaged or destroyed when the three had been trying to rid them of their Horcrux state.

Ron went and sat next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Tears came down her cheeks as she avoided the other's eyes. Harry tried not to look at her. It wasn't very encouraging.

Hermione cried for a few minutes and then suddenly sat upright.

"Harry--Nagini." she stuttered. Harry brought his head up to give her a questioning look Nagini? NAGINI!

He remembered knapsack that Ron had carried around during the journey. The three of them had decided that they would gather the Horcruxes when they were destroyed and place them in the Headmaster's office behind the statue of the gargoyle, sort of as a, tribute, if you would to Dumbledore and the like. They hadn't been to try to get in yet, but had a feeling it might be difficult without the password.

The knapsack held Four of the Horcruxes since the other two (the diary and the ring) were in the Headmaster's office,the Hufflepuff cup, Slytherin's locket, a shard of the mirror of Erised, and Nagini's skin were in the knapsack, since Nagini hadn't made it.

"You know how we thought it was wierd! In the middle of the battle this snake suddenly sheds it's skin! Maybe-maybe"

Harry stood up, wide eyed. "Maybe it was Nagini's skin that was the Horcrux, somehow, I mean snakes shed their skin a lot but could it be possible that it stayed as the Horcrux?"

"I'm sure Voldemort didn't have an ordinary snake, maybe, just maybe-" she stopped, hope in her eyes. She hadn't taken to the thought of Harry being a Horcrux but maybe if it was something that was on him, something-

Her eyes traveled up to Harry's forehead. Harry watched this and then clapped his hand over his scar. "Could it?"

"It's possible, I mean people who are touched with a horrible curse don't turn up with scars on their foreheads, you're the only one to have ever-"

"But Dumbledore seemed to know what it was from-"

" Maybe he just assumed, you said so yourself Dumbledore had to assume quite a bit when he was teaching you about the Horcruxes."

"True."

Ron was listening to all of this, stunned. "Um but how- how do you remove a-a scar?"

The two brainstorming paused,having not thought of this.

"Well it most probably won't come off with a spell or a cream, I mean, that's too easy, right?" said Hermione.

"There were plenty of times he could have put some sort of spell on it I mean, he's had years." said Harry.

"Yes. Perhaps we will need to think on it, I will go to the library and look it up."

"The library?" Ron said, almost laughing "Hermione I don't think the library will have any books left I mean they probably cleaned them out, and if it did it might be locked."

"We'll see," she said, a touch of sadness at the thought of the books being emptied out, it was logical, to protect them and that information from getting into the wrong hands but- "We'll see." was all she said at the moment.

**Did that make sense? Do you like it? Please review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
